Symbol power: TARDIS
by icecreamdancer
Summary: Kaitlyn Montigami, a female timelord from the plant gallifrey, is the white ranger from her home planet, stuck on earth with the human power rangers, her boyfriend Jayden Shiba, by her side when one day, her father comes to visit earth and they leave their team behind to go on awesome adventures. M for some chapters, dont blame me im almost 13 i am getting into more mature things.
1. Apple grass and memories

**Hey guys! Ok the explanation for the M rating is, i am almost 13 so I will be wanting to read and write some more... Mature... Things. Yea dont ask why DONT JUDGE ME but yea I will try to make things suitable until I feel like things should be a bit stronger. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own doctor who or Power Rangers, nor will I ever. I however own kaitlyn and the story lines and the fan fiction.**

* * *

Its mid-day in the shiba house and not a single nighlock has appeared. I start face palming, as this has never happened before.

" UGH what is going on? Are the nighlock having an off day? " I say with a tone of annoyance in my voice " Atleast one would have shown up by now "

I look around the room to find everyone deep in some kind of activity. Mia attempting to cook something, no shock there. Emily staring at her flute. Kevin deep in a book about the ancient samurais. Antonio fixing some kind of new zord. Jayden outside practicing. And as I look at the final ranger in site, Mike, I notice that he is _asleep. _I shake my head as he falls off the couch he lays on and jolts away.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping on the edge of the couch like that " I say with a laugh as he rubs his head after hitting it on the floor.

I walk outside to see Jayden hitting a dummy with a wooden sword. He does a spin attack so he ends up facing me. A smile creeps up his face, as he didn't notice I was there before. Jayden gives me a peck on me cheek and I stare into his eyes, grinning brighter than the sun. But my smile turns to a frown as I hear a sound. A wooshing.

_The wooshing of the TARDIS._

We jolt off through the gates to find a blue box materializing in front of us. I say in front more like 20 feet away. When the box is solid I take a step forward before Jayden puts his hand on my shoulder. The doors to the box open and a man in a brown suit and coat half-steps out and looks at us.

" Oh well this is gonna be trouble " He says as I begin running toward him and he steps back in the box and closes the door. Shutting me out and locking it.

" Dad let me in! " I say pounding on the TARDIS door. " You know I have a connection with the TARDIS! She will let me in if you don't! "

I hear a lock tumble in the inside and the door opens, bringing me face to face with my dad. His brown eyes glisten with happiness as he looks at me then gives me a big embrace.

" Well come on! " He says gesturing into the TARDIS as he walks over to the console.

" Cmon Jayden " I say and he runs up behind me and we enter together. He closes the door on the way in.

I see a wave of shock hit Jayden as he enters the TARDIS and he begins to look around the room. He is about to run out of the TARDIS again when I grab his arm and keep him from leaving.

" Don't worry, you get used to it " A blonde female says, standing next to my dad. " I'm Rose "

" You've changed the desktop " I say giving a laugh before continuing " It looks good "

My dad gives a smile to me before looking at Jayden and frowning. He obviously doesn't like him. I shake my head when I see his expression and pull Jayden away from the door and to the console.

" Why did you have to bring him? " He says angrily, a glaring at the samurai.

" Leave him alone dad " I say then whisper in his ear " _He's my boyfriend _"

My dads face goes to a cheerful happy look when I tell him about Jayden. I look at the red samurai to see him pale, looking like he is gonna pass out.

" You ok? " I say walking over to him " Coping? "

" Not really " He says in a weak voice. The TARDIS must be scrambling his brain a bit.

I sit him down on the floor so he can rest then return to helping my dad fly. It wouldn't be good to have us crash with a new passenger on board.

" The TARDIS should have made you both some rooms " He says with a smile, then looking down at Jayden who is still pale " He may need it, why don't you two go find them, the TARDIS should implant the directions in your head "

I nod and help Jayden up and follow the path the TARDIS told us to Jayden's room. Where I lay him in the bed for rest. I leave the room to find a door on the opposite side of it. My room. The TARDIS must have known I wanted my room to be close to his. In my room i have a bed with white silk sheets that smell faintly of red apple grass. The grass known on Gallifrey.

The smell brings me back to my childhood, living in a castle by the beach. Every week my family would have a picnic on that beach, me, mom, dad, Kamile and Alana, the perfect family. That is until the war. I never knew what happened to Kamile and Alana during the war. I suppose they died but I have no clue. I curl myself up in the sheets and embrace the smell, the smell of my life.

I feel my eyes get droopy, and heavy. I start to fall into a deep sleep as the TARDIS heats up the sheets for me, as she can do that. The apple grass smell induces dreams of my younger self before the war. Happy. Swimming in the ocean with my sisters. Oh how good times end. Damn daleks, why did you have to destroy my home?

* * *

**How was chapter 1? Did you like? It was kinda hard to make but there it is!**


	2. Cybernetic Mountain

**Hey guys! this chapter will be about Jayden having his first trip in the TARDIS. Hope you enjoy!**

The strong scent of applegrass returns to my nose as my eyes open slowly. I almost forgot I snuck in here. The memory of my mom comes back to mind as I sit up on the bed. My eyes are still heavy from my sleep, as I take one more look around the room before leaving for the console room. I notice Rose is still asleep. no shock she is a human. Jayden is sitting in a corner reading through symbols and what they do in a book. And my dad, still eyeballing Jayden as he flies the TARDIS. I laugh a bit at the bunch in the area. A samurai, 2 timelords and a human still knocked out cold. The thought makes me smile and I take over flying when my dad leaves for a minute.I look to Jayden as he glances up from his book.

" How are you so good at flying this thing? " He asks tilting his eyebrows at me.

" First of all, the TARDIS isn't a thing, its a she " I say disappointed " Second of all I have a strong connection with the TARDIS "

" Oh really? " He says with a slight smile " How? "

" I was born in her " I say with a cheery voice and the TARDIS makes a sound. Showing her confirmation.

A drowsy Rose stumbles in to the console room with the help of my dad. I wave at Rose who returns the wave while holding onto the railing. The TARDIS makes its amazing noise, made by the brakes, as it lands in our preset co-ordinates. A slight shreek comes from Jayden as a thump indicates our complete lading. He must still be getting used to the "Bigger on the inside" factor. I take his hand and help him to his feet as the four of us head to the door. On the outside stands a mountain a million feet tall. My dad is about to explain when I cut him off.

" This is- " He starts

" Mount Kilimanjaro " I say with a gasp " 19,341 feet tall, dormant, so we must be in Tanzania aren't we! "

" Yes well I was going to get to that if you'd let me! " He says frustrated

" Sorry you know how I get excited! " I say jumping up and down, before my face turns worried " Aren't there like a million diseases here? We should probably get back into the TARDIS! "

" No, as long as we are standing here the TARDIS is protecting us. " He says and I give a sigh of relief.

Even though I am assured, I go back into the TARDIS to fetch some protection rings for Rose and bangles of the same matter for Jayden. The essence in them protect them from the diseases of Tanzania. They smile at me as they put them on, I feel better after they are both wearing them. We walk from the protection barrier the TARDIS formed for us and begin to explore.

" Ya know, one day I might wanna climb Mount Kilimanjaro " I say with cheer as we walk on the small grassy field, my dad scanning it with his sonic " I wonder if I did and shouted at the top of my lungs if anyone in the area would hear me "

A laugh comes from the others before I get a response.

" Eh, probably not " Rose says shooting down my idea. I sigh as we continue searching before I stop as I step down on what feels like metal.

I brush the dirt and grass slightly covering it to reveal a logo I know all too well. The symbol on the chest of a cyberman. I go into panic mode, there could be danger all around us and I dragged Jayden into the middle of it.

" DAD " I shout and my dad rushes over to examine the symbol.

" We need to get back to the TARDIS " He says looking at us all.

" Why what's wrong " Jayden manages to say before we all go silent to the sound of rhythmic metallic pounding of cybermen's feet. I stop the others before they take off running.

" No, we can't run from them " I say and get a whining sound from Jayden. " If they are heading this way they must know we are here, and if they know we are here, then they could be guarding the TARDIS"

They look at me in shock. My face in a frowning expression.

" If we head for the TARDIS, " I continue " We could be running into a trap "

Jayden steps closer to me and I take his hand, I won't see him hurt. I brought him into the mess, I will get him out. The pounding gets louder as the cybermen get closer. I start thinking of ways to kill the cybermen, raygun? No that'd require string, a domino, a cork and a laser pointer. What about a magnetic inhibital disrupter? No I'd need a penny, an olive, 3 coils and a rubber band. I sigh, before looking down at my necklace. Of course!

" Their here! " I hear Jayden panic.

I remove the my necklace and to a spin to turn to the cybermen, slightly kneeling as I do. My eyes glow yellow with regeneration energy, showing that my plan will work. A beam shoots from my necklace and hits one of the cybermen, causing all of them to fall to their knees and have their heads explode. I turn to my group.

" RUN " I say and we dash back to the TARDIS. As I suspected earlier it was guarded by cybermen, and as we run, I shoot them with my necklace like the others. We get inside and I collapse to the floor, I must have used up too much of my regeneration energy at once to kill the cybermen. But it was worth it to keep Jayden safe.

Jayden helps me up and sits me in the pilots chair so my dad, even though he hates it when anyone sits there, checks me over just to yell at me later.

" What the hell were you thinking?! " He says angry with me.

" What? No thank you? " I say looking at the three of them " I saved all of our lives back there and this is what I get? "

Saying that, Jayden gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. He knows my dad doesn't like him, he knows he really shouldn't get in my dads way when he is mad.

" You know that was a stupid waste of regeneration energy " He says shouting at me.

" I wanted to keep you guys safe! " I say causing their faces to look shocked. I storm back to my room before falling asleep angry. I know its bad to sleep angry as I will wake up madder than before. But I saved them and they were un-grateful. I am starting to regret ever leaving the team.

* * *

**Hey guys! how did you like it? OH btw a magnetic inhibital disrupter kills out the emotional inhibitor in the heart of a cyberman, causing them to get their emotions back and realize what they have become. Review what you want to happen and I will see you next time.**

-_**Sparklyhotsauce**_


End file.
